


Sense Memories (#315 Sense)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby swore no more but sense memories are strong things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense Memories (#315 Sense)

Colby swore he’d never do something like this again. It wasn’t right. Not for a man like him. But when Charlie’s fingers stroked his cheek like he was a blushing virgin a hundred different sense memories flared across his body. His knees buckled and hit the hardwood floor disgracefully fast.

There wasn’t much work for Charlie after that, at least not that first night. Fingers to lips reminded him how to suck. Hand to ass reminded him how to beg for more. And a makeshift collar made of rough leather shoelaces reminded him of where he really wanted to be.


End file.
